1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf ball, more particularly to a golf ball having a paint film formed on the surface of the golf ball body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a golf ball has a paint film on the surface of the golf ball body in order to establish the gloss or to protect the mark and the golf ball body. The requirements for the paint film covering the golf ball body are the adhesion and the durability against the impact of the shot and the weather-resistance to prevent the coloring or the deterioration caused by sunlight and rain.
Japanese unexamined patent publication No. H12-342718 discloses a process for making a golf ball where the adhesion reinforcing layer comprising the silyl compound is formed between the paint film and the surface of the golf ball body in order to improve the adhesion of the paint film. Japanese unexamined patent publication No. H07-51403 discloses a golf ball having a weather-resistant paint film where the clear paint film includes a hindered phenol type antioxidant. Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2001-17576 discloses a golf ball having a clear paint film which includes a fluorescent brightener and an ultraviolet absorber.